


Forever

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Read Author's Note for summery





	1. Summary

Hello hello! Recently I've been reading some of Morphy's Fanfictions again and I really have to say it again:  
He inspired me for mine. I think it would have lasted way longer for me to write about Tuorja if this page didn't exist.  
Anyway - a while ago I read one of his (in my opinion) best stories called Always In Her Heart and I simply HATED the ending. I don't know how many of you have read this story and how many will read this (if you want to, here's the link: https://morphysfanfictions.wordpress.com/2008/02/06/always-in-her-heart/) and if you don't want to, here's a spoiler:

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the original story Tarja finds out that Tuomas is HIV positive but they become a couple anyway and in the end of the story Tuomas dies. As I said I hated the ending so I felt free to write an alternative ending ... And after a while I noticed that I changed the story too much so I continued it. So, chapter 1 will be happy and if you want them to stay happy, don't read the second chapter. If you want to continue ... You've been warned.  
\- R


	2. Alternative ending

They had never talked about intimate stuff, like their sex life. Tarja only one that Tuomas had gotten infected by his ex girlfriend and Tarja knew for sure that he hadn't been intimate with someone since then. She herself also haven't had sex in quite a while, a year about. Maybe even more. She had been to a bar, had met him, found him nice, taken him to a little hotel room ... She couldn't even remember his name bit what she could remember was, that he hadn't known how to please her. He had come twice that night, she hadn't come a single time.  
She didn't regret it because he had been nice but she wished she could just forget it.  
But all in all, this had been her last time for more than a year and even though Tuomas was perfect - sweet, cute, caring, handsome, loving, ... something was missing.  
They were together for three months now and Tarja noticed that he had his ups and downs.  
Some days he constantly coughed. Some days he didn't cough at all. Some days he couldn't go out because of a sore throat or congested nose ... And some days he was just as healthy as every customer that came into Tarja's store.   
One Saturday after two months of togetherness, Tuomas felt good enough to walk around Kitee the whole day. They ate at a restaurant, sat down by the lake and watch some duck and swans, talked about everything and nothing.  
"I want you to meet my parents," Tuomas suddenly said and took her hand.  
"I also want to meet your parents," Tarja replied with a smile. "And I want you to meet mine."  
They smiled at each other as gentle as always, and after a while Tuomas put his hand on her cheek and leaned in.  
Their lips met in a gentle way, as always. Their tongues met in a passionate way, as always. Their kisses were slow and loving as always.  
But this time Tarja wanted more.  
She pulled back slightly, her eyes still closed. "Can we walk back?" she whispered.  
Tuomas agreed and they walked back hand in hand, both of them deep in thoughts.

At home, Tarja told her boyfriend to make himself comfortable on the couch, before she vanished to the bathroom to get ready. She changed into something sexy but not too slutty, a white lacy bra and black panties, opened her hair and let it fall on her back, removed her make up, put some perfume on.  
She tiptoed into the bedroom, closed the curtains and then positioned herself on the bed.  
Oh!  
Condoms. Very, very important.  
Tarja laid three different sizes onto her nightstand (she liked to be prepared) and switched the light to the lowest degree.  
Then she cleared her throat.  
"Tuomas?" she called.  
"Yes, Tari?" he called back, making her heart speed up as he called her Tari.  
"Could you come into the bedroom?" Tarja shouted with a shaking voice. "I ... I need to show you something!"  
Tarja heard him approach the door and she stroke back her hair so he could see everything of her body.  
And when he came to stand in front of her door, Tarja had to suppress her disappointment.  
He looked so ... so shocked.  
Tarja sat up. "Tuo?" she whispered.  
"Tarja, I ... what are you doing?"  
"I bought a new bra," Tarja whispered. "F - for you ..."  
"Why?" Tuomas asked almost desperately. He stepped inside though, thank God. He got closer to the bed and sat down.  
"Because I ... I thought why not?" Tarja tried and crawled up to him.  
Tuomas smiled at her. "You don't have to do that ..."  
"What?" Tarja asked and embraced him, making her scent fill his nostrils. "Show my body to my boyfriend? But what if I want to?"  
Now Tuomas finally turned around to look at her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "Wow ..." He let his finger trail her shoulder, collarbone, chest, ...  
"My girlfriend is a goddess ..."  
"You're silly," Tarja mumbled but she was blushing. She crawled on his lap and gently kissed his lips.  
"So what do you want to do with me?" she whispered.  
"Mhh, kiss you, touch you, make you fall asleep in my arms?" Tuomas whispered back and Tarja placed a finger on her lips, pretending to think.  
"Or ... How about we kiss, touch, and then you make love to me -?"  
"No," Tuomas interrupted his girlfriend hoarsely. "Tarja, please. I don't want you to ... get it too."  
"I won't, we'll use a condom," Tarja said a little impatiently.  
"But Tarja," Tuomas tried again. "You could get it too, the risk is too high -"  
"Well, what of I don't care?" Tarja suddenly said. "What if, Tuomas, what if I love you too much to care, what if I told you that you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what? What if I told you that I wouldn't care if you infected me because that would mean you infected me in the most beautiful way I could imagine?"  
"You're so stupid," Tuomas said gently and cupped her face. "You have to care because I need you healthy, okay? It's just ... I care too much about you. I love you too, Tarja, so much ... That's why I don't want you to go through the same as I do almost every day."  
Tarja didn't answer. He loved her, he loved her too ...  
Gently she pushed him back to the bed, unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Tarja -"  
"I know what I want," Tarja said. "I want you. So if you don't want me, say something and I'll stop."  
"I'm scared," Tuomas admitted quietly and closed his eyes as her lips touched his exposed chest. "But I do want you too, Love ..."  
"Good," Tarja whispered and trailed her lips all over his chest.  
She laid her hand on his growing erection, massaging him through his pants.  
"Tarja ..." Tuomas gasped and she smiled up to him. "Be careful," he pleaded and Tarja nodded, carefully opening his pants.  
Her eyes rested on the bulge in his boxers before she reached behind her back to open her bra.  
"Wow," Tuomas could only whisper as Tarja sat back on him, her naked glory shining down to him ...  
He reached up to feel her breasts and gasped at his erection that was throbbing madly through his boxers. "Tar -"  
"Shhh," Tarja whispered and pulled down his boxers. Her eyes got wide at the sight of his manhood and her mind immediately told her to kiss it, lick it, suck it.  
She'd never be able to do that.  
So she bent over, took the largest of the condoms and carefully opened the package.  
Tuomas' eyes never left her.  
She wanted him. She wasn't afraid of him. She loved him.  
Of course he had known he loved her when she had kissed him for the first time. When she had laid her lips on his, even though he carried the illness inside him.  
Now she was naked and hovering over him. Ready to have sex with him even though ...  
Tuomas couldn't even think of it without feeling ashamed. But here she was, his woman. She knew what he had and still loved him enough to sleep with him.  
She carefully rolled the condom over his hardness and looked at him.  
"Ready?" she whispered and he nodded without a word.  
He hadn't thought hat he would ever have sex again, never ever.  
But again - here she was, the love of his life, rolling him over and taking him between her thighs.  
And Tuomas entered her, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"I love you so much," he whispered and kissed her lips.  
A small gasp escaped her lips once he had buried himself fully inside her. "Love you too," she whispered back and wrapped her legs around him. "And now just forget about everything and make love to me, okay?"  
Tuomas chuckled and nodded, before he pulled her close and made love to her as she had wished.

Two hours later they laid arm in arm. Tarja was already fast asleep but Tuomas was still awake, observing the love of his life. For the first time of many, he thanked fate for putting her into his life, Tarja, a woman who wasn't afraid of having sex with him, even though he could infect her.  
And she wanted him to meet her parents ... She wanted to meet his parents ... She would be his forever.  
He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, before he sighed, closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

\---

About seven months had passed since Tuomas had almost died after the Kiteen fair.  
He had kept his promise as he had surprised her with a journey and two weeks they had enjoyed their time in Spain before coming back to cold Finland.  
"We'll come here again, I promise," Tuomas said and kissed her forehead before they got into the plane which would bring them back.

It was cold in Helsinki, cold and rainy and too late to go back to Kitee, so Tuomas surprised his beloved again with a night in a hotel with a spa.  
Tuomas told Tarja he couldn't go into the water, he wasn't allowed to because of his illness. Tarja wasn't sure if that was true and while she laid in the whirlpool, she thought about the possibility of Tuomas infecting someone over the water.  
After a nice massage and a visit in the sauna she went back to the hotel room.  
"Love?" she called as she entered. "How about ordering some food and then cuddle and -"  
She dropped her spa bag as she noticed the rose petals all over the bed.  
And Tuomas, who was just coming out of the bathroom, his face red and stressed.  
"I just - I wanted to -" he breathed and Tarja looked at him on confusion.  
"What?"  
"It was a silly idea, let me put this away," he mumbled and started collecting the rose petals.  
And her eyes fell on a red satin box in the middle of the bed.  
Her heart suddenly stood still.  
"Why silly?" she whispered and he stopped to look at her.  
"I - I wanted to ask you everyday in Spain," he whispered and he quickly grabbed the box. "But I - I never dared to. Anyway, forget it."  
"No, Tuomas. Why didn't you ask me?" A tear ran down her cheek, a tear of happiness and luck.  
"Because you - you deserve better," Tuomas mumbled.  
"But I don't want something else than this," Tarja said and embraced him. "I want you and you know that ..."  
Tuomas pulled away. "So - do you ...'' He swallowed before he fell on his knees. "Tarja, love of my life," he whispered. "Will you ... Will you marry me?"  
And Tarja knelt down as well, cupped his face and agreed on his proposal with a kiss ...


	3. Alternative ending epilogue

Tuomas looked at his slumbering wife. He loved her so, so much. A beautiful wife ... The most beautiful and perfect wife he could have wished to ever have. He gently stroke her hair and sighed. She loved him, no matter what. When he had told her about his illness, she had stayed with him. She had kissed him, she hadn't cared about his illness. He couldn't believe it was over already.  
A tear fell out of his eye and landed on her bed. The bed he had once shared with the love of his life.  
Tarja sighed and turned around in the bed, looking at Tuomas.  
"You came back," she whispered. He was only a light shadow of himself but he was there.  
"I will always come back to you," the gentle voice answered and Tarja smiled.  
"Emppu thinks I'm crazy," Tarja said and giggled. "He doesn't believe me you sometimes visit me, so I guess I won't tell anyone again."  
Tuomas chuckled and stroke his wife's cheek. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
"Please," Tarja said. "I'm old."  
"Yet beautiful," Tuomas whispered.  
"You still look like thirty," Tarja said. "Your wife is twice as old as you are."  
"Still I love you forevermore," Tuomas answered gently. "So how's the baby?"  
Tarja smiled. "The baby's fine - Tuomas is a wonderful daddy."  
"I know, I've been watching them," Tuomas answered. "And you were a wonderful mommy to Tuomas."  
"It wasn't always easy, I admit," Tarja said and rolled over. She had found out that she was pregnant after they had been married for two years. They had always used protection, but after Tarja had gotten pregnant, they sensed that maybe they weren't as protected as they had thought. They had made blood tests and found out that Tarja wasn't infected and the baby wasn't either. Little Tuomas had been born after seven weeks of his father's death - and thus the most painful time had started for Tarja. Tuomas had died on a beautiful day in June - he had started coughing and had collapsed. He hadn't been able to breathe anymore and when he coughed, blood came out of his lungs. Every help had been too late for him.  
Seven weeks after his death, Tarja had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and she had called him Tuomas. And Tuomas was so much like his daddy - except of the illness. Now Tuomas was a daddy himself.  
"I miss you so much," Tarja whispered and Tuomas took her hand, only felt as a cold feeling by Tarja. "I tried to be happy everyday but it wasn't the same as with you ..."  
"I've been watching you everyday and you did great," Tuomas whispered. "But Love - I miss you too. So I'm offering you to come with me ..."  
"Now?" Tarja breathed and Tuomas nodded.  
"Do you feel the illness?"  
"It's getting worse every day," Tarja said with a soft nod. "Maybe it's time."  
Tarja had found out about her breast cancer several months ago but the doctors had told her that it was too late.  
"It's time," Tuomas said gently. "Just tell me if you're ready."  
Tarja closed her eyes, letting her life pass in front of her.  
She had moved to Kitee.  
She had opened the flower shop.  
Tuomas' dog had destroyed the flowers in her garden.  
Tuomas had bought flowers for her to make things good between them.  
They had gotten closer.  
Tuomas had cut himself with the broken piece of glass.  
Then he had told her about his illness.  
She hadn't pushed him away but pulled him closer ...  
Their first night ...  
His proposal ...  
The day the pregnancy test had been positive ...  
Tuomas' death ...  
Tarja closed her eyes.  
"It's time, Tuomas. Take me with you."  
And Tuomas cupped his love's face and kissed her before he took her with him, took her to afterlife.

\---The End---


End file.
